It is common for women to fashion their hair in any number of different styles, including hair styles of reasonably straight hair and also very wavy or curly hair styles. Women who do not have naturally wavy or curly hair, but who want a wavy or curly hair style, must artificially introduce waves or curls into their hair. Conversely, women with wavy or curly hair may want to straighten out the waves or curls. Such curling, waving, or straightening of hair can be done by a professional hair stylist or can be done by an individual to her own hair.